Introduction
by Reever Rayne
Summary: After all abusing your talent for a good cause is always the right thing to do.I think...


Everyone in the world has talents. Some could sew really well, some could sing like an angel and some....can interrogate people really well. Ryotaro Dojima was one of those people who were blessed with an uncanny ability to interrogate suspect to admit their wrong doings without going overboard. After all, the police can't use illegal means to make people confess so Ryotaro's skill was highly appreciated.

Ryotaro glared venomously at the suspect as he begins his interrogation.

"Okay,Lets start with something easy first, What is your name?"Ryotaro question with an intimidating tone

"Haruka Ryusaki, sir"

"Okay Haruka,how old are you?"

"I'm 16" the suspect cowers in fear as he answers

"What are your hobbies?"

"I er...like to play basketball...and ermmm-"

"**_Screw_** around?" Ryotaro simply cut

"No!"

"Really?Care to give me some **evidence**?"

"I ermm...."

"Thought so-"

"No really! I am still a _virgin_"the boy cried as he say the last detail softly

"Then prove it!"

".....how?"

Ryotaro paused for a moment to think 'Wait....I don't know how either..."

"Arggh never mind...lets just go to the next question,where did you meet _the victim_?"

"The victim?"

"Yes the victim now,**ANSWER ME!"**

"In-school-sir!"

"How long have you been _seeing_ the victim?"

"Ermm....2 years?"

"What?! 2 years?'

"I 'm sorry"

"Tch...Never mind," Ryotaro shrugged though he looked a little hurt."Did you have_ physical contact_ with the victim?"

"Ermm...."

"**DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT!**"Ryotaro practically roared

"Yes!We-kissed.....once"the suspect admitted bitterly

Ryotaro cringe at the suspect, holding back his anger as he continue.

"Tch....What are your motives coming here and admit your **crimes**? "

"My crimes?"

"Yes, _your crime_s! Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No Sir! I just want to ermm...."

"What?_**Ruin**_ her life?!"

"No! I-"

" _**Rape **_her?"

"NO!"

"Then **WHAT**?!"

"Iamjusttakinghertotheprom!"

"SAY IT CLEARLY!"

"I ...am just taking...her to the prom"

"**You**-"

"Dad? What are you doing?" Nanako asked as she appeared in a beautiful crimson red strapless dress.

"Oh....ermm...just getting to know your date..." Guilt stuck the detective when he replied with only the half truth. Afterall, telling his daughter that he was interrogating her date would only lead her giving his dad a **long **silent treatment. Which was not what he was going for .After all a small white lie wouldn't hurt right? Especially if it was for a good cause.

"Oh...okay! Come on Haruka! We have to go!" Nanako chimed as she walked down the stairs with her signature smile plastered on her face.

Haruka's fear evaporated almost immediately by the sight of Nanako's beauty. Haruka quickly stood up(with a goofy smile stretch across his face), took her hand and lead her to the door.

Ryotaro was about to protest on the action of the boy but he resigned himself when he saw a genuine smile on Nanako's face as the boy held her hand.

Nanako asked her father to take a picture of her and her date. Ryotaro reluctantly did what he was told to do. After that he gave a poisonous glare to Haruka with an obvious message of "I'm watching you".With that Haruka was struck back to reality and his smile turned nervous .

"Nanako...have fun" The detective said as he threw a final glare towards Haruka before closing the door and wave his goodbyes.

"Kids these days grow up too fast," Ryotaro sighed as he retreated to the kitchen to grab a bottle of sake.

* * *

**A/n**:

standard disclaimer applies...sadly their not my chars...only haruka who is a random boy...

Sorry guys I have not been updating for awhile! I am now having exam season so I can only produce this one

will continue my other fics after nov 13.

Ehhehe Everyone loves a overprotective dad(at least fic wise)

This is btw not a beta version so if anyone wants to volunteer to beta this do pm me!

arrrggghhhh i have to re-edit 5 times cuz of "the sight of Nanako's quickly stood up" its should be "the sight of Nanako's beauty. Haruka quickly stood up" but ffnet always kill my edits..


End file.
